


Four Christmases

by alphabet26



Category: Nancy Drew - Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabet26/pseuds/alphabet26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four special Christmases Nancy remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Christmases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nd_nickerson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nd_nickerson).



Nancy's eyes popped open. _Christmas_! It was Christmas--she knew it was Christmas because Daddy helped her make a paper chain and every day when Mommy tucked her in, they tore one off. Then last night, Mommy kissed her and said, "Santa's coming tonight" and Nancy went to sleep and now she was awake and that meant Santa had come and it was Christmas and there were _presents_ for her!

Nancy was hardly aware she was out of bed and down the stairs, but she froze when she saw the living room. There were more presents than when she'd gone to bed. And the cookies were gone. And the milk, too. Even the carrots for the reindeer! "_Santa came_!" she shrieked and ran back up the stairs to get Mommy and Daddy because they had to see this. "Mommy! Daddy! Santa came Santa came _Santa came_!"

She managed to get the door open and ran over to the bed. "Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas!"

Daddy groaned. "What time is it?"

Nancy shrugged.

"What are the numbers on the clock?" Mommy asked.

Nancy looked over. "Six...three...I don't know."

"I guess it's not that early," Mommy said.

"Santa came, I saw the presents, Mommy!" Nancy told her.

"Well, then." Mommy sat up. "Come on, Carson. It's Christmas."

Daddy looked over at them and smiled. "It's Christmas," he agreed. "It--it's 3:56."

Mommy shrugged. "We're already up. Let's go see what Santa brought."

Nancy clapped her hands. "Merry Christmas!"

*****

Nancy tapped on the door. "Dad, can I talk to you, please?"

He smiled absently, focusing on his paperwork. "Of course, Nancy. Come in."

She looked at her father very seriously. "It's about Christmas," she said.

Dad raised his eyebrows. "All right," he said, and looked at her. "What is it?"

Nancy took a deep breath. "I...Dad, I know what's going on."

"Going on?" he repeated.

"Yes. With--" She took a deep breath. "With Santa Claus."

Dad blinked. "What is it you know about Santa Claus?"

Nancy hated to do it. "I know it's you and Hannah. There is no Santa."

Dad blinked and Nancy had a sudden thought--she shouldn't have said this before Christmas. She should have waited until the holidays were over. She could have done it for next Christmas. It was just...she had it all figured out: Santa just couldn't be real. And it seemed silly to keep playing.

But Dad liked playing games with her. He always came to her tea parties and played pretend with her. Most of her friends' dads didn't--maybe because they had moms who played with them.

"No Santa," Dad repeated, bringing Nancy back. "You figured that out yourself?"

Nancy nodded. "Look at all the evidence, Dad. So many kids. Just one night." She shrugged. "And it just feels...he's not real."

Dad smiled. "Following your instincts?"

Nancy smiled back. "Yeah, I guess."

Dad sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You're growing up too fast, Nancy," he said. "You're my little girl."

Nancy rolled her eyes. Like that had anything to do with what they were talking about. "Daddy. What about Santa?"

Dad nodded. "No, you're right. You figured it out."

A horrible thought struck her. She _definitely_ should have waited. "But...I still get the presents, right?"

Dad started laughing. "What presents?"

"Well...if Santa isn't real, then you and Hannah give the presents, and you have to buy them before Christmas Eve..."

Dad nodded soberly. "Let's make a deal. You still make some cookies for me to eat on Christmas Eve, and we'll still give you the presents."

Nancy grinned over at him. "It's a deal."

*****

"Ned. Ned. Ned." Nancy alternated his name with a poke.

"Mph," he said.

"Ned. Wake up."

He turned away and buried his face deeper into the pillow.

Nancy frowned. "Ned!"

"Whaizit?" he mumbled.

"Come on, Ned. It's Christmas morning. You can't just sleep it away."

Ned opened one eye. "You can't be serious." His voice was still heavy with sleep. He looked at the clock and groaned. "It's 5:30, Nancy."

She poked him again. "Oh, do not even tell me I married a Scrooge and we're going to spend the day in bed."

"It will still be Christmas in three hours. When the sun is up."

"But we're both up now. Come on. Let's open our presents."

He appeared to consider that. "You know...spending the day in bed might not be so bad."

"Ned..."

"No, really." He rolled and pulled her close to him. "Just stay snuggled in bed--that sounds like a merry Christmas to me."

"Oh, yeah?"

He kissed her. "Yeah."

She closed her eyes. "Hmm."

Ned nuzzled her neck. "If we have to be awake," he said, "then I think this is a much better use of time."

She stretched to give him better access. "It's Christmas morning," she replied, "but I'm willing to be persuaded."

Ned grinned. "Oh, are you?" he asked.

"I am," she answered, grinning back.

It was some time later when Nancy could focus on the clock again. "It's almost seven now. Is it still too early?"

Ned raised his hands. "All right, all right. Let's go open presents."

*****

Nancy stared at the clock. 8:16. It was 8:16 and nothing.

Ned laughed at her. "You okay?"

"He gets up earlier than this every Saturday for his cartoons," Nancy protested. "But today, sleeping in?"

Ned passed her a cup of coffee. "It cracks me up how you can be so patient when you're on a case, when you're with suspects, but December 25th rolls around..."

Nancy shrugged. "It's Christmas. How can you be so calm?"

"Well, Nancy, you do know Santa didn't actually visit us, right?"

Nancy rolled her eyes. "It's not about Santa, it's about everything. It's about all surprises and excitement and family spending time together and don't even pretend you're not looking forward to seeing his eyes bug out of his head when he sees all this."

Ned patted the camcorder next to him. "I wouldn't even try to get anything past you, Nancy."

"Wise man." She kissed his cheek. "More coffee?"

"Sure, thanks."

She was stepping back into the living room when she heard the yell.

"Mommy! Daddy! Merry Christmas!"

Ned already had the camera going. "We're down here, son!" he called back.

He stepped into view and his jaw dropped. "Santa was here!"

"Came and went," Nancy answered.

"Quite some time ago," Ned added. "Your mother was wondering if you were ever getting up."

He laughed. "Mommy's silly."

"Sometimes," Ned agreed. "So, do you want to open a present?"

He snuggled next to Nancy. "You first, Mommy. This one. I made it. It's for you."

Nancy pulled their son close. "I can't wait."

"Merry Christmas, Mommy."

"Merry Christmas."

*****


End file.
